Susanowo
Not to be confused with the Mobile Suit Susanowo. Susano'o (素戔嗚) is a Japanese mythological deity who is best known as a mischievous storm god. After he was exiled from the heaven, he descended to the middle land and killed the gigantic serpent beast, Yamata-no-Orochi. He ruled as the lord of Izumo until he begrudgingly passed the right to his son-in-law, Oukuninushi. Before his playable Warriors Orochi appearance, Susano'o and his famous sword were the namesakes for Yukimura and Kenshin's weapons in the Samurai Warriors series. This incarnation can be unlocked by viewing the True Ending. Role in Games Warriors Orochi He is the giant leader among the immortal forces. His mission is to hunt Da Ji and to stop Hydra's insurgence into the dimensional world. Although his goals match with the coalition's, Susano'o refuses to associate himself with humanity throughout the majority of the game. The immortal finds them to be unreliable and out of their depth, often defying their claims and promises due to his distrust in them. Therefore Susano'o, his loyal subordinate, and his army of mystics often act as a hostile third party within battle. In the original timeline, it is said that he sought to fight the Hydra on his own, only to perish. While he apologizes to Kaguya for being so reckless, she assures him that his sacrifice enabled humanity to survive the Hydra's initial appearance long enough for her to come down from the Mystic Realm to save them. He also confirms to Kiyomori and Nezha that he was the one who resurrected them. In Kiyomori's case, it was to use him as an outlet for the Hydra's destructive power. In Nezha's, it was to allow him a second chance at life to fight. When Kaguya takes the Coalition to Da Ji's past, before the Hydra, Susano'o is first encountered, allying himself with the Wei army at Tong Gate to chase Da Ji. Although the battle is lost, Susano'o is disgusted at how some humans and mystics chose to aid Da Ji. He later leads a mystic army at Yamazaki in the hopes of capturing Da Ji once again but is defeated. Nonetheless, he still chases her, and it is revealed that he has also been chasing Da Ji for Orochi's corpse, which was thought that she was attempting to revive Orochi. Susano'o later explains that the current world was supposed to destroy itself, but because Orochi was present, the world's "reason" fell to him. When Orochi was killed, the "reason" disappeared, and what remained was the manifestation of power which would become the Hydra. Unconvinced by the humans, he moved to prepare for a battle against the Hydra, and ended up attacking the Wu forces at Hefei led by Lu Xun but was repelled by coalition reinforcements led by Cao Pi. After the coalition has defeated the eight Orochi figures scattered throughout the dimensional realm, they finally face Hydra's final form. Before they attack the beast at Koshi Castle, Susano'o blocks their path and demands that humanity prove their worth to him. Impressed upon his final defeat, he entrusts them with deciding the future of the realm. In the Good Ending's final battle, he will join the battle with the rest of the warlords and will immediately head out for Kiyomori before charging at Orochi X. In the True Ending, he will only enter the battle after Orochi X is defeated. When the dimensional world crumbles apart, he willingly combines his power with the other mystics to ensure that humanity rightfully returns to their respective homes and time. Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate continues where the good ending left off with Susano'o fully aiding the human race for the first time. He is repeatedly mentioned by Fu Xi when Kaguya returns the mystic to his past, and Susano'o was stated to have been too busy exterminating demons when Orochi first emerged, but he sent Nezha and Sun Wukong to the Wuhang Mountains to unite the mystics against the serpent king. He is given two new scenarios. The first has him hypothetically receive Shennong's treatment after being wounded by the Hydra. With his wounds healed, he joins the chase for Da Ji at Sekigahara, but the continuous meddling of the humans allows her to escape. Shennong, who believed that the humans should have a just cause, voluntarily left Mystic Army after Susano'o's refusal to hear out the mortals. Later, he allows Sun Wukong to join Nezha in the chase for Da Ji, but she still escapes thanks to the humans and Kaguya. Although their struggles pique his interest, he deems them unworthy of saving the realm. In ''Warriors Orochi 4'', Susano'o and the Mystics were taken back in the dimensional world when it was recreated by Zeus, a god of Olympus, which again takes the humans he helped previously back to the realm. Susano'o arrived in the world having seen Nezha and Nuwa outnumbered fighting Ares and Athena, who were assisted by Cao Pi and Zhao Yun who have been empowered by the Ouroboros bracelets. Susano'o, Nuwa and Nezha held off the Olympian armies long enough for the humans to retreat. Meeting the humans once again and remembering their fight against the Hydra, Susano'o now willingly aids the humans in their fight; however, not wanting to risk direct confrontation with Olympus, Susano'o and the Mystics assisted the humans through information gathering. Toukiden Toukiden Kiwami establishes Susano'o and Kushinadahime to be Orochi's killers. They married and lived in prosperity within Izumo for many years. One day, the demons descended from the sky and they were separated during the ensuing conflict. Kamigami no Daichi Kojiki Gaiden Susanoo is the final opponent the main party has to face in this game. Amaterasu gives the protagonist the task of uniting the divided country in an attempt to foil Susanoo's resurrection into the world. Character Information Development Since the newest title is focusing on eradicating the Orochi forces, Susano'o seemed like a natural choice for the director to add. As the leader of the immortal forces, the director remarks his design was meant to invoke dignity. They took great care with his facial features and character silhouette with hopes of making him stand out. The fire, water, and lightning attacks within his moveset were difficult to create and rig, but the director believes it was worth it to establish Susano'o's character. Personality Susano'o trusts his immortal subordinates with his life and places them in high regard. He has a tendency to underestimate the worth of any other living being, however, especially humans. In Warriors Orochi 4, this personality has somewhat changed: having fought with the humans against Orochi, the God of Destruction and Kyūbi, his opinion of them have vastly improved. As such, he is now more willing to support the humans and decided to join them in their fight. Character Symbolism The original name of Susano'o's default weapon and his weapon type is Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, the blade which was found in the slain Yamata-no-Orochi's tail. Its real namesake is unknown, but it is thought to have stem from the clouds parting apart when Susanoo found the blade. According to the Yamatobumi, the blade is said to have been named after the beast's trait of always being surrounded by overcast clouds. When Susanoo cut the beast down, the clouds above were said to have been parted. It was as though the serpent's death had pleased the heavens, which is the sword's common name in Japanese mythology. Alternatively the blade is known as Kusanagi, or as a sword which literally mows down grass with its swings. Again the sword is argued to be a personification of Yamata no Orochi itself and it harnesses the beast's essence within itself. Orochi-no-Aramasa is also argued to be another name for the blade. Years after Susanoo found it, Yamatotakeru was said to have carried it. After he died of illness from an angered mountain god, he lost possession of it and it was housed at Atsuta Shrine. Its last mention in mythology was it being stolen from the shrine. While it is mainly accepted as a mythical blade of legend and folklore, there have been several historical claims of the sword being showcased, recovered, stolen, or lost from the human eye. A figurative replica of the sword acts as one of the Three Imperial Regalia of Japan. Members of Omega Force decided to have Susano'o use it due to his famous association with it. His second weapon is literally named Eight Clouds (八雲, yakumo) which is a reference to his lyrical poem for his wife. The original name of his third weapon alludes to his birthplace. Voice Actors *Kenji Hamada - Japanese voice Quotes :See also: Susano'o/Quotes *"You are right about one thing. We are drawn together and combine our strength. Then we become strong." :"I have learned something, fighting with you. The strength of mortals is the strength of the weak. You plump your belly with fat and attempt to defeat lean muscle." :"A bitingly apt metaphor! I am happy to hear you joke with me, Master Susano'o." ::~~Ieyasu and Susano'o; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Nezha. I heard that you were injured in the last battle. You should stay behind me where it's safe." :"My wounds have already healed. I'm ready to fight. Shennong's medicines are simply amazing." :"Indeed. Although I will not allow people to fight recklessly when they're with me in battle." ::~~Susano'o and Human Nezha; Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Gameplay Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): Stabs his sword in the ground, grabs his opponent and throws them to the ground before stomping on the victim, creating a large shockwave that cracks the earth around him. : , , ( ), ( ): Creates a water bubble that explodes and lifts the opponent into the air, then creates a twirl of water around his sword, which hits the opponent repeatedly and finally slashes them away with a 360 degree horizontal sword slash. : , , , ( ), ( ): Summons a tornado with his sword in front of him, then creates a second one with his left hand and another with his sword again to harm enemies in front of him. : , , , , ( ), ( ): Summons a rainstorm. : , , , , : Points his sword to the sky, which summons lightning bolts, then waves his sword in a horizontal arc, and summons lightning bolts in a 180 degree arc in front of him. : , , , , , , , : Slashes three times with his sword, kicks five times in a horizontal arc and then slashes the opponents with a final horizontal swing of his sword. :Dashing : A left punch that sends out electric shockwaves if it connects. : , : Smashes his left fist into the ground to create a huge shockwave around him that cracks the earth. : , : A horizontal slash in a slight downward angle. :R1: Unleashes a mighty horizontal slash that warps time and space, cracking the wall between dimensions. : , R1 (Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate only): Raises sword into the air and does a cross slashing motion which releases large blue energy streaks. : : Many diagonal slashes covered in blue flames. Ends by stabbing his sword into the ground, creating a small shockwave around him. : (True): Ends instead with a final strong diagonal slash imbued with flames for multiple hits. Horse Moveset : : horse rears on hind legs before smashing the ground with their front hoofs. If the horse is sprinting, it will perform a long jump instead. : , : summons a rainstorm. : , , : summons a rainstorm. : , , , : summons a rainstorm. : , , , , , , , : many slashes to the right side. : : horse stampedes with a powerful aura. Fighting Style Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Susano'o uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Light Carver *Heaven's Destroyer *Immortal Blade *Guardian's Pride *Bishamonten's Blade *Blade of Blood *Measure of a Man *Mystic Energy Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Chapter 2: Pursuit of Da Ji' - Defeat Tangleweb, Massicot, Hooknose, and 800 enemies in under 7 minutes. *'Chapter 2: Breakthrough at Jiange' - Defeat Zhang Liao and Pang De in under 7 minutes. Japanese Folklore According to the Furukoto Fumi, Susanoo is one of the Mihashira-no-Uzunomiko. His elder sisters went their separate ways in the lands of day and night while he reigned as a mischievous storm god. Wishing to see his mother, Izanami, Susanoo asked about her whereabouts from Izanagi in heaven. His wish triggered his father's anger and he was banished from heaven. Seeking company with his elder sisters, he wished to bid Amaterasu farewell in Ne-no-Kuni. When she was suspicious of his sincerity, both siblings challenged the other to create deities from her necklace and his sword. Amaterasu reasoned that her necklace generated more deities in spite of Susanoo's sword creating them. While both siblings conceded to a standstill, Susanoo expressed his anger towards Amaterasu. After causing her much grief and stress, his actions eventually shamed her to hide from the world, subsequently plunging it into darkness. Cast away again, Susanoo was banished to Toyo-Ashihara Nakatsu-no-Kuni. Upon arriving to the mortal realm at Torikamiyama, Susanoo learned from two crestfallen elderly deities that they were to sacrifice their daughter, Kushinadahime, to a horrific eight headed serpent beast, Yamata no Orochi. Taking interest in Kushinadahime's beauty, Susanoo decided to slay the beast for them in exchange for her hand in marriage. They agreed to his requests. Susanoo transformed Kushinadahime to be a comb in his hair and ordered the couple to create eight large jars filled with wine. He then confronted Yamata no Orochi with the jars and feigned submission to the confident serpent beast. As Yamata no Orochi drank from the eight jars and slept, Susanoo beheaded the beast. Returning Kushinadahime to her real form, the couple settled in Izumo. From his adventure, the first poem of Japan was born and is literally translated as, "Eight clouds stands, Izumo eight heavy walls, To gather my wife, Eight walls are made, and for her the walls are made" (八雲立つ 出雲八重垣 妻籠みに 八重垣作る その八重垣を). In figurative terms, the poem is dedicated to Susanoo choosing to live together with his wife in Izumo, and the sense of relief he feels by finding his new sanctuary. The Yamato Bumi is somewhat similar to the former counterpart, but it adds a detailed account of Susanoo's quest to eradicate Yamata no Orochi. From the slain beast's tail, he recovered a mystical sword which is popularly known as Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi or Kusanagi. This particular text also adds that Susanoo gave birth to a son named Isotakeru and two daughters, Ooyatsuhime and Tsumatsuhime. When Izumo became barren and without forests, Susanoo laid his body to rest to restore the greenery. According to Izumo's legends, he is accepted as a tree god or god of the forest, claiming that his chest hair and beard could instantly sprout trees. He continues to contently sleep within the region, having found the peace he desired at last. He is also not accredited within Izumo mythology to have actually eradicated Yamata no Orochi, drawing the popular heroic image of Susanoo into question. Gallery Susano'o_Concept_Artwork_(WO3).jpg|Polished concept Susanoo-Wo3-DLC-Special.jpg|Downloadable original costume Susanoo-100manninnobuambit.jpg|100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou portrait Nyankishi Susanoo (YKROTK).jpg|Nyankishi Susanoo in Youkai Sangokushi Susano'o (TKD).png|Toukiden portrait Susano'o (TKD2).png|Toukiden 2 portrait __NOWYSIWYG__